Question: Simplify the following expression: $ q = \dfrac{k - 8}{2} + 7 $
Explanation: In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{2}{2}$ $ \dfrac{-7}{1} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{-14}{2} $ Therefore $ q = \dfrac{k - 8}{2} - \dfrac{-14}{2} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{k - 8 + 14 }{2} $ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{k - 8 + 14}{2}$ $q = \dfrac{k + 6}{2}$